Kill Me If You Can
by Dinard
Summary: Et si Tom avait utilisé pour la première fois un Avada Kedavra sur une élève de Poudlard, alors qu'il n'était qu'en 5ème année ? Le plaisir ou la honte d'avoir commis ce crime ? Rating T pour meurtre. OS


Dislaimer : Tom ne m'appartient évidemment pas, et c'est bien triste. L'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages sont à Rowling. La seule "chose" que je dirai "à moi" est la petite personne de Parkinson.

Tom, assis sur l'un des canapé de la salle commune de Serpentard, fixait les flammes danser dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elles brûlaient les quelques bûches restantes avec une faim insatiable, tout comme son envie d'exterminer les immondes Sang-de-Bourbe qui parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard. Les pensés du garçon restaient bloquées sur l'unique victime que le basilic avait faite. Si seulement il y avait pu en avoir d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres. Tous les élèves nés de parents moldus. Tom aurait pu être satisfait. Mais à présent que Hagrid avait été renvoyé pour le crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, ouvrir de nouveau la Chambre des Secrets était trop risqué, il le savait. Si le basilic tuait une fois de plus, il n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre. Il était le seul à avoir accusé Hagrid et sa créature. Il ne devait pas perdre la confiance et le respect que les autres avaient pour lui. Tom était à présent une sorte de roi pour les élèves ; il avait permis l'arrestation du tueur. Et si ses serviteurs apprenaient que le coupable n'était celui que l'on avait expulsé, il les perdrait tous. Plus personne ne lui ferait confiance, et il ne pourrait jamais atteindre son but. Une voix s'éleva dans son dos. Une voix féminine emplie de nombreux sentiment qui rendaient ses mots difficiles à comprendre.

-Alors, Tom, heureux de ta victoire ?

L'héritier de Serpentard se retourna pour essayer de deviner l'identité de son interlocutrice. La pièce était sombre. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et la seule source de luminosité était le feu qui commençait à faiblir. Tom n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître, mais il était sûr d'une chose : elle ne lui voulait rien de bon. Alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, la fille s'avança de quelques pas, permettant à la légère lumière de l'éclairer. Son visage fut la première chose à attirer le regard de Tom, il était blafard et maigre, comme tout le reste de son corps. Ses yeux étaient rougies et enflés, comme si elle avait pleuré pendant des heures entières. Et sur sa poitrine, un insigne de préfet était épinglé.

-De quoi parles-tu, Parkinson ?

-Nous savons tous les deux que Hagrid n'est pas le vrai coupable.

Une panique saisit le si sur de lui garçon quelques instants auparavant, mais elle ne pouvait pas être lue sur son visage, qu'il faisait tout pour garder neutre. Parkinson s'avança encore un peu et s'assit à côté de Tom en affichant un effrayant sourire.

-Je sais très bien que ce stupide géant n'a rien fait, contrairement à toi, Tom…

Cette fois, Tom ne put empêcher son visage d'afficher ses sentiments. Ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient, la sueur qui coulait sur son front et les tremblements de son corps tout entier pouvaient convaincre n'importe qui de sa culpabilité. Pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Il était celui qui deviendrait le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, celui qui purifierait Poudlard, celui qui débarrasserait le monde des moldus et de leur descendance.

-Aurais-tu peur, Tom ?

-De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ?

Il devait retrouver son calme. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se détendre, pour ralentir les battements de son cœur paniqué. Tom devait trouver un moyen de faire taire cette fille, si vraiment elle savait qu'il était le coupable de la mort de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Parkinson posa ses yeux pâles dans ceux de Tom, et le fixa longuement, silencieusement, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui révèle les détails de la mort de l'élève.

-Alors, _Tommy_, qu'est-ce que ça fait de tuer quelqu'un ?

-Je n'ai _pas encore_ tué quelqu'un, Parkinson.

-Pas toi, non, mais une créature qui se trouve encore à Poudlard, ai-je tort ?

Tom tressaillit. Comment pouvait-elle savoir pour le basilic ? Il n'avait rien dit, rien laissé. Il avait tout fait pour que toutes les accusations se portent sur Hagrid et son acromentula. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait faire penser qu'il était coupable.

-On dirait que je n'ai aucune chance de te convaincre que je suis innocent, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, _Tommy_, je sais pour la Chambre et le basilic.

-Comment as-tu deviné ? M'as-tu suivi ?

Un sourire étira les petites et fines lèvres de Parkinson, lui donnant l'air d'une vieille folle. Sa peau pâle était celle d'une personne atteinte d'une grave maladie, et chaque membre de son corps était maigre, frêle. On aurait pu croire qu'un coup de vent pouvait la briser. Mais Tom savait qu'elle n'était pas si faible que cela. Elle était l'une des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, avait été nommée préfète-en-chef, était mariée à un descendant de la famille Black depuis qu'elle avait eu 17 ans, et avait déjà donné naissance à enfant. Tout le monde parlait d'elle à cause de toutes ces histoires.

-La legillimancie peut se montrer très utile lorsqu'on la maîtrise correctement, Tom…

-Es-tu consciente que je ne peux te laisser vivre ?

-Tue-moi si tu peux, _Tommy_ !

Tom sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et la pointa sur la poitrine de Parkinson. Elle ne fit pas un geste, ne prit pas sa baguette pour se défendre. Elle se contentait de regarder le garçon droit dans les yeux en souriant.

-Ne tiens-tu pas à ta vie, Parkinson ?

-Absolument pas, elle n'a aucune valeur.

Sa voix avait légèrement oscillé lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots. Elle se mit à tousser.

-On dirait que je n'aurai pas grand-chose à faire pour te tuer.

-Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Un Avada Kedavra ?

-Ce sera le plus jouissif, tu ne penses pas ?

Parkinson explosa d'un rire sonore. Tom resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette avec rage. Il la tenait si fermement qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se briser dans sa main. La colère envahissait peu à peu son corps. Tous deux s'étaient levés pour se faire fasse, pour se voir du haut de leur arrogance, de toute leur taille.

-Je suis sûre que tu es incapable de l'utiliser, pitoyable petit sorcier !

Tom hurla les deux mots qui constituait la célèbre formule du sortilège impardonnable. Il ne pouvait supporter d'être insulté. Une étrange rage bouillonnait en lui lorsqu'il entendait des mots qui se voulaient injurieux, mais lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Tu vois,_ Tommy_, je te l'avais bien dit… tu en es incapable…

Elle avait raison. Une faible lumière verte avait brièvement éclairé le bout de sa baguette, mais avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Comment était-ce possible ? Tom souhaitait la mort de cette femme. Il voulait la voir tomber lourdement sur le sol glacial de la salle, à ses pieds. Il ne souhait qu'une chose : qu'elle se taise à jamais. Et pourtant, cela n'avait pas suffit pour l'abattre. Parkinson se tenait toujours là.

-Tu es trop aveuglé par ta haine, Riddle ! Laisse-moi t'aider !

-M'aider ?

-Je vais t'aider à me tuer, voyons !

Les sourcils de Tom se froncèrent, se rejoignant presque.

-Si tu ne me tues pas ce soir, je te dénoncerai, et c'est toi qui mourra, dans une cellule d'Azkaban ! Tu y moisiras comme l'ordure que tu es !

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Une étonnante et puissante lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Tom et toucha Parkinson en plein cœur. L'héritier de Serpentard haletait. Il avait réussi. Il avait utilisé le sortilège le plus impardonnable du monde. Le corps de la fille tomba lentement, sous le regard avide, fou, de Tom. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais voir le visage déformé par la peur de cette personne qui l'avait tant agacé, le rendait heureux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose avant. C'était une sorte de libération après toute l'angoisse que Parkinson lui avait provoquée. Il se sentait léger comme une plume. Un sourire s'étalait sur son visage, alors qu'un petit rire s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Tom s'approcha du corps inerte de la préfète-en-chef, dont les yeux étaient encore ouverts. « Répugnant » pensa-t-il. Des questions se précipitaient soudain à l'intérieur de son crâne, lui donnant un atroce mal de tête. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. Qu'allait-il faire du corps ? Et si quelqu'un le voyait le déplacer ? Que lui arriverait-il ? Serait-il envoyé à Azkaban ? Bien sûr qu'il irait ! Il avait tué une élève de sang froid ! Les autres comprendraient rapidement qu'il était le vrai coupable de la mort de la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Que devait-il faire ? Détruire le corps ! NON. La disparition soudaine de Parkinson après la mort de Myrtle serait trop suspecte. Pourquoi ne pas accuser quelqu'un d'autre ? Impossible, il n'y avait aucun autre élève debout à une heure aussi tardive ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien du tout. A part laisser le corps ici. Tom se mit soudain à rire. C'était cela ! Laisser Parkinson là. Tout le monde savait qu'elle ne tenait pas à sa vie. On disait même qu'elle avait à plusieurs reprises essayé de se donner la mort, et de façon très brutal. Alors pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas finalement réussi ? Tom sortit de la salle commune, le regard sombre, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'un professeur, celui qui était le proche, celui de Slughorn. Il frappa à sa porte en hurlant, créant une fausse panique dans sa voix. Il savait comment convaincre les gens. Il était très doué pour cela…


End file.
